youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Martian in July 2010
During July 2010, Miss Martian became a founding member of the Justice League's new covert ops team. She and the other members dealt with doubts over the League's intentions for the Team and established the group's leader. History Miss Martian was added to the newly formed covert-ops team that consisted of Kid Flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy. She took an immediate liking to Superboy. She left shortly after to move her belongings to her new home. Miss Martian returned to the Cave shortly after Superboy had defeated a G-Gnome that had snuck into the mountain. After hearing all that happened, she asked him if he learned something about himself and his past. But the only thing Superboy learned was that he hates monkeys. Upon hearing that Red Tornado was coming to Mount Justice she along with the others eagerly greeted him hoping for a mission. Red Tornado however simply informed her and the others that assigning missions was Batman's job, instead suggesting that they work on team building. With the exception of Robin they reveal their actual names, Miss Martian stating hers is M'gann M'orzz but prefers the humanized version Megan Morse. Miss Martian accidentally offended the others when she communicated with them telepathically, unaware that on earth it's considered a great invasion of privacy. With this Miss Martian and Superboy decided to give a tour of Mount Justice starting with Miss Martian's Bio-Ship. While flying over Happy Harbor with the ship the others requested a demonstration of her Martian shape shifting. With this she transformed into female versions of Robin and Kid Flash, explaining that she has difficulty mimicking male forms. She also states that she has not mastered the ability of density shifting (in other words going through walls). At this point Red Tornado calls the Team and informs them that there is a disturbance at a nearby factory. Arriving there they ran into Mister Twister, and based on the fact that she cannot read his mind and that he has aerokinesis, she assumed that he was Red Tornado. This nearly proved fatal when Mister Twister toke advantage of the situation to try and kill the Team. Although Miss Martian used her bio-ship to conceal the defeated team, the incident caused the Team to loose faith in her. Miss Martian was able to regain the faith of her friends when she devised a strategy to defeat, and subsequently destroy, Mister Twister whom Miss Martian figured out was in fact an android. Kid Flash invited Miss Martian for a night watching the stars at a campfire. It turned into a camping trip for the entire Team, mere yards away from the entrance to the Cave. To pass the time, the young heroes told each other the stories on how they became a superhero. Miss Martian's version of her origin was almost entirely fabricated. Miss Martian used her Bio-Ship to fly the Team to their first official mission, to investigate why Venom was being hoarded at its Santa Prisca factory. After landing, Miss Martian used her telekinesis to save Kid Flash from a firefight between Bane's and Kobra's goons. Miss Martian also used her telepathy to try and interrogate Bane to learn what he knew about Kobra, who had taken over the base. Bane evaded her telepathy by thinking in Spanish, and reciting football scores. He did, however, propose to lead the Team into the factory. When the Team was overwhelmed by Kobra's forces, Aqualad instructed Miss Martian to establish a team-wide telepathic link so he could order a retreat. She and the others later unanimously voted Aqualad leader of the Team. When Bane revealed his traitorous actions to the Team, Miss Martian used her telekinesis in combination with Superboy's super strength to defeat Bane. Batman and Red Tornado sent the Team to Salt Flats to stop a robbery of plutonium. They were met by Psycho-Pirate, who used his Medusa Mask to induce anxiety into all members of the Team. Miss Martian was afraid of many things, but mostly people's thoughts. On Mars, everyone communicated telepathically, but here, she could hear everyone. She tried not to, as she had secrets of her own she wanted to keep private. She was snapped out of her trance when Kid Flash took away the Psycho-Pirate's mask. It was just in time for them to engage the Psycho-Pirate's newly arrived ally, Atomic Skull. After a short fight, the Team secured the plutonium, but Atomic Skull got away. References }} See also * Miss Martian * Miss Martian in August 2010 * Miss Martian in September 2010 * Miss Martian in October 2010 * Miss Martian in November 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2010 * Miss Martian in December 2015 * Miss Martian in January 2016 * Miss Martian in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories